The destiny of all who live
by Made.In.Dream.land
Summary: Elena and her friends go on an adventure that will change their lives...and maybe the destiny of all who live. When they come upon some strange looking Naruto scrolls at a local library they are thrust upon the Naruto world. Some may find love, and some misfortune. But in the end, only friendship prevails.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Naruto...sadly

* * *

Chapter 1: Scroll of Dimensions 1: Water

Elena's POV

"Oh my gosh guys! Look at what I found!" I sang in glee waving my hands in the air in front of a huge bookshelf. Hundreds of books stacked upon neatly, all wonderfully new.

"Shhh! This is a library!" Alexia hushed as she came to see what I found.

"Woops sorry," I said covering my mouth.

"What did you find?" Esme asked as she came trotting towards me, her red curls jumping up and down.

"This better be good Elena!" Sage threatened, her violet eyes glaring, "and next time don't shout it to the four winds!"

"But It's a whole section of Naruto stuff!" I said exuberantly reading over the titles of Naruto and Naruto shippuden handbooks, "It's like a dream come true."

"Nice!" Alexia said picking up a book about jutsus and adjusting her purple glasses.

"Hmmm" Sage murmured, "Interesting."

"Umm, guys check these out." Esme said hovering over some weird looking books that looked more like scrolls.

"What are they?" I asked with my dark blue eyes wide open while I picked up a delicate blue scroll.

"There's only four like these," Sage observed picking an identical looking red scroll.

"Hmmm," Esme breathed opening a green one and trying to read it.

I opened the blue scroll and read the title, "Scroll of Dimensions 1: Water"

"Mines says the same thing, only instead of water it reads air and its number 2," Alexia reported.

"Nice, mines says fire, its number three, "Sage added.

"Hmm mines is earth, number 4 "Esme said," Is it like a jutsu or something?"

I giggled, "Maybe"

"They look too authentic." Alexia commented holding a white scroll closely for inspection.

"Ha! Authentic my butt! They just want to make them seem real for the fans" Sage snorted.

"Let's just continue reading," Alexia said rolling her eyes.

We all nodded.

I tried to read the small ancient looking letters:

_Water dimension technique._

_A forbidden scroll._

hmmm sounds like a scroll of a jutsu. Wow they're making scrolls now. It's not if like we could actually use them... maybe just for display.

I shook my head and continued reading

_Meant for the walkers of the earth._

_Allows the user to walk through dimensions and bestows the control of water._

_Once read, you cannot revert._

_A blessing for them._

_A curse for the others._

The hell! I started to feel dizzy and my vision started to blur. But I couldn't stop reading. Out of the sudden it was just intriguing. I needed to keep reading.

_Water at times called the essence of life,_

_Could furthermore come about death when used faultily_

_A mystifying element that has three shapes_

_It is cold, it is warm, it purifies and it confuses_

_It is a shelter but also controls._

_A great friend, but dreadful enemy._

_The walking of earth_

_Shall be used with care_

_For if not it will destroy_

_It could mend these broken barriers_

_Or annihilate those who live._

_Water will follow those who lay eyes upon this forbidden scroll_

_To battle the enemies shall be their goal_

_Those who read these scrolls shall choose_

_The destiny of all who live_

My head! It was being overflowed by these words! My conscious was slipping away. These words being my only sight. I couldn't stop. I just couldn't. I felt myself being slipped away into blackness. Water! Water was everywhere. Slipping into my mouth, my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning. The water was freezing, but it boiled at the same time. Water was my only thought and these last words were all I heard. Until I felt myself falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto sorry!**

Great! One of these stupid dreams again! The ones where you are free-falling from the sky and you have that sunken feeling that you will never stop. that horrible feeling where your body gets closer and closer to the ground but never really gets there.

Although…

Holy macaroni on a hotdog! This dream was too real! And the feeling was worse, never been this sickening before. And the ground, oh my, the ground IS getting closer.

The only thing I could think of is….that this is no crazy dream of mine.

It's real!

I heard a horrible piercing scream that filled the air and soon noticed that that scream came from my own mouth.

I was going to die! No one can take such a fall. Soon it's too soon!

"No! I don't want to die yet! Help! Help me now!" I shrieked.

I closed my eyes before hitting the ground. But instead of feeling my bones crack at the force of hitting such hard surface…..I felt wet.

What the hell! Why aren't I dead? I opened my eyes and I saw the blurry ground a foot lower than me. Is this…Is this water?! I am in a bubble of water! Maybe I am dreaming. Such a weird dream though!

My heart rate was coming back to normal. And soon the water disappeared leaving me in a puddle of mud.

Ugh! I hate mud! Grrrr.

I stood up and wiped the mud off my face. My long curvy dark brown hair was full of leaves.

I looked around and I was surrounded by forest. There was green everywhere and huge trees covered the ground. How in the world did I end up in a forest! The last thing I remember was that I was with my friends in the library, and that creepy scroll, which still sent me shivers.

The smell of forest plagued my nose and everything was so clear. This could no way be a dream. What if…what if the scroll wasn't a fake?

Oh my freaking bob! What am I going to do? If the scroll wasn't fake, which makes me feel insane, then I am in a different dimension!

"Rats!" I muttered and stomped through the broken branches and leaves on the floor.

I need to find somewhere to spend the night. I Hope I'm in one of those forest/parks where if you walk far enough you'll find a street and then catch a taxi or something.

But as I kept stomping through the thick foliage I got more and more hopeless.

"What am I going to do?" I pouted shoving some small branches away from my path.

I am going to die! Maybe a dinosaur will chomp me to death! Or a vampire will suck my blood..or…or an alien will abduct me or a robot will shoot me or an assassin will chop my head off or..

"There she is," I heard a voice say. A voice! That means I'm not alone! Maybe he can help me.

I turned around, "Finally- what in the world!"

Right there, in front of me, stood the biggest blue blob I have ever seen in my entire life and next to it was the most beautiful face I have ever laid eyes upon on.

Wait….that is one familiar blob, and one familiar pretty face….oh my…oh my! I am crazy!

In front on me was no huge blue blob, but a huge blue fish.

And that pretty face, that pretty face belonged to the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

Great! I'm not going to die by a zombie eating me! Instead two of the most notorious s class criminals from the Naruto anime will stab my body with kunais 'till I bleed to death! Oh the glee.

"Hn, it's her, grab her." Itachi ordered.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'it's her'?" I exclaimed as Kisame strode towards me.

Nuh uh! No crazy fish ninja is gonna grab me! "Let me go!"

Kisame sprawled me over his big shoulders.

"Lets go,"

"Hn"

"Hey I said let me go!" I cried kicking and punching Kisame's back.

Great! Why can't they just kill me now? It's overly uncomfortable on Kisame's shoulder. I cant believe im in the Naruto world though. So this is one of the dimensions huh?

I gave up trying to get out of Kisame's killer grip and just layed there. Who knew that one day two of my favorite characters will kill me. What a sad, sad life.

"Ouch!" I whined as Kisame jumped from tree to tree, "Why don't you just kill me now and bare me this horrible pain?!"

"We weren't ordered to kill you yet," Kisame explained.

Humph.

"Then why in the world are you kidnapping me?"

Silence.

Stupid ninjas!

"At least let me walk myself!" I pleaded, wincing as Kisame's shoulder stabbed at my poor stomach again, "Your shoulder is not very comfortable sorry!"

"You will just slow us down shorty," Kisame retorted.

"I will not!" I argued, "Or else I'm going to start kicking again and trust me I can kick much harder."

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Hn," was the response.

I guess that meant a yes for Itachi language since Kisame put me down rather abruptly.

"Try to escape and I'll kill you."

"Don't worry; I don't want to die just yet."

I dusted my already dirty clothes and started walking behind them. I guess they trust their hearing pretty good since they didn't make me go in front. Humph.

Well at least I'm being kidnapped by them and not a creepy Orochimaru…..

We kept walking for what seemed like hours. Surprising actually, normally I would be dead on the floor fanning myself after ten minutes.

Boredom filled my insides. Being kidnapped by s class criminals is not fun at all! I bet being abducted by aliens would be much more entertaining. I would at least be internally cracking up at their green wobbly heads.

'Hey we could at least try!' My friend voice in my head suggested.

I nodded to myself.

"Hey blue guy?" I asked not wanting to say his name and let him know I know his name.

"What?"

I giggled. He answered even though I called him blue guy!

"Can I play with your sword?"

"No,"

"Can I play with you ninja stars?"

"No."

Ugh! I don't have anything to play with...wait….

"Can I play with your face?"  
"I am going to kill you!" Kisame threatened instantly reaching for his sword.

"Kisame!" Itachi threatened.

Kisame grumbled a little but put his sword back.

I sweat dropped…Phew!

I think I shouldn't bother Kisame much if I value my life! That guy is a walking time bomb! I just ask some innocent, simple questions and Bam!

I shook my head. I guess fish don't have happy childhoods when they grow up.

Since the walking fish wasn't much fun I trotted closer to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi," I think Kisame said his name once.

"Itachi!" I said in a singsong voice.

I knocked at his shoulder, "Helloooo is somebody there?"

No answer. What a bummer. I turned to Kisame, "Is the guy deaf?"

I swear I saw a side of his mouth rise a little.

He chuckled but said nothing else.

I sighed and turned back to Itachi and opened my mouth wide, "Hey dude with the red eyes! Can you hear me now?"

"What," Itachi said emotionless though I think I saw his fist clench.

Oh well, "Can I pretty please braid your hair?"

I guess Kisame couldn't take it anymore since he just started cracking up.  
Seriously I have always dreamed of braiding Itachi's hair. Now that I have him right in front of me, well why waste the chance?

"No."

"Pretty pretty pleeease!" I drawled.

Out of the sudden I was pushed back to a tree and felt something wrap around my mouth and my arms. Wide eyed I stared at the back of a retreading Itachi.

Did…did he just seal my mouth and arms?

"Heeemhmmm!" I squealed, a cloth covering my mouth, "Wahm gah hhell!"

I stomped towards Itachi, "uhh herehly haaa a ghromleem!" I grumbled trying to say 'you seriously have a problem!'

Stupid ninjas and their inhuman speed!

I kept trying to wiggle free from the cloth but dammit it was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. Those ninjas know how to make a knot!

"heeeeeemmmmmhhmm!" I squealed again and again until I was soo tierd I had to give up.

Dammit this is going to be a long night I thought as I looked up to see the sun setting. I wondered where the other girls are. Are they even in the same dimension? Ahhh I mentally screamed. This is not fun, not fun at all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alexia's POV**

'Scroll of Dimensions 2: Air' is what the scroll said.

I looked around at the small library before I adjusted my glasses once again and opened the snow-white scroll. Esme had found these scrolls at the Naruto section of the library. I softly caressed the ancient scroll.

"They look too authentic," I commented.

"Ha! Authentic my butt! They just want to make them seem real for the fans" Sage snorted.

I rolled my eyes. " Let's just continue reading."

_Air dimension technique. _

_A forbidden scroll._

_Meant for the walkers of earth. Allows the users to walk through dimensions and bestows the control of air._

_Once read, you cannot revert._

_A blessing for them._

_A curse for others._

Hmmm, such a unique style of writing. Kind of sends me chills down my spine, but I couldn't stop reading. A warning bell rang faintly in my ears and I felt the urge to look up and see if my friends were okay but there was something keeping me from it.

_Air at times said to protect life on earth._

_Could furthermore come about death if used faultily._

_A chilling element that represents the substance of the earth._

_It is cold and warm, invisible and unpredictable._

_Playful, but also destructive._

_Can easily be a roaring hurricane or teasing breeze…_

_The walking of the earth_

_Shall be used with care._

_For if not it will destroy._

_It could mend these broken barriers_

_Or annihilate those who live._

_Who can tell the mind of the wind?_

_Who can catch it and hold it in their hand?_

_Who can tell where the wind has blown?_

_And who among the wise can foretell where it will go?_

_No one but he who lays eyes upon this cursed scroll._

_Air will surely follow the._

_To battle the enemies shall be their goal_

_Those who read these scrolls shall choose._

_The destiny of all who live._

Choking! I was choking! My lungs screamed in agony for air. My body trembled as it fell. Oxygen was being ripped away from me as I was thrown into a tornado of wind. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air but I kept choking. The air around me chilled and warmed my skin at the same time. Air was my only thought and the words in the scroll inscribed themselves in my soul.

* * *

Floating. I was floating down a cool breeze as I opened my lazy eyes. The clouds in front of me seemed nice and cozy. Hmm, what a nice dream I thought, Floating lazily in the sky. Seeing the birds flying around me, their eyes curious to see me made me smile. A bright red bird flapped close to me pecking my shirt. I laughed, what a curious, bright red bird! With its living eyes and its soft looking wings….Very realistic looking. I looked around and observed the clouds again. Felt the breeze caress me. Everything felt and seemed realistic. Nothing like a dream!

"I- I am not dreaming," I whispered my black eyes growing wide as realization kicked in.

And I couldn't find anything else to do than to panic as the cool breeze that had carried me vanished leaving my arms wailing like a crazy lunatic as I fell downwards.

"Oof!" The breath in me left as I fell hard on the floor.

Atleast I wasn't more than seven feet off the ground!

I quickly got up and observed my surroundings.

Forest, trees and grass was everywhere.

Okay , Alexia think.

You are in a middle of a forest after falling rather painfully in the floor before you were drifting in the sky with the birds. Okay, I am not crazy! That means the forbidden scroll was real and not a fake which means im in a different dimension. The drifting in the sky was due to the scroll and, apparently I am able to control air.

I quickly found a path to follow and started walking. This all means my friends are in the same situation since they also read a scroll. Hopefully we were sent to the same dimension, but either way they could be in trouble. I quickened my pace. And I'm determined to find them.

As I kept walking the forest started to thin a little and soon I was out of the forest. I looked ahead and my heart stopped beating at the sight in front of me. My mouth fell open as my eyes contemplated the one and only main entrance to the village hidden in the leaves…Konohagakure.

Oh boy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scroll of dimensions 4: Earth**

**Esme's POV**

'What a pretty scroll' I thought as I held the small delicate green scroll.

"Hmm mines is earth, number 4" I reported to the others as I read the title of my scroll, "Is it like a jutsu or something?"

Elena giggled, "Maybe"

Eh! What if it's real and we get cursed?! We will have to live away from society!

"They look too authentic." Alexia commented holding a white scroll closely for inspection.

"Ha! authentic my butt! They just want to make them look real for the fans" Sage snorted.

"Let's just continue reading," Alexia said rolling her eyes.

I quietly obeyed as I continued reading the scroll.

_Earth dimension technique._

_A forbidden scroll_

Oh no! It's forbidden! I should not be reading this! We're all going to be chased by weird monkeys and die!

_Meant for the walkers of the earth. Allows the user to walk through dimension and bestows the control of earth._

_Once read, you cannot revert._

_A blessing for them._

_A curse for the others._

See! I knew we were going to be cursed! I tried to put the scroll down but my hands were not my own. My eyes continued reading the scroll as if they were addicted.

_Earth the great player in the eternal game of the world. Mother Nature itself._

_Could furthermore come about death if used faultily._

_An invulnerable element that shows its face in many ways._

_It is rock, it is stone, it is wood, it is gold itself._

_The father of everything solid._

_A reliable element that stands for strength and peace._

_An unbreakable fortress._

_Though it will eradicate if one experiences its wrath._

_A terrifying earthquake that will send chills to your spine when angered._

_The walking of earth_

_Shall be used with care_

_For if not it will destroy_

_It could mend these broken barriers_

_Or annihilate those who live_

_Earth will follow those who lay eyes upon this forbidden scroll_

_To battle the enemies shall be their goal_

_Those who read these scroll shall choose_

_The destiny of all who live_

Buried alive! The feeling of being buried alive was pounded into my mind. By body was being constricted and my breath was taken away immediately. My bones were being crushed with the weight of earth. The ground was shaking violently and uncontrollably. The smell of earth and wood overfilled my nose before everything went black and I was lost to unconsciousness.

I woke up to the most horrifying scene ever. I was falling from the sky getting closer and closer to the ground every passing second. I screamed like there was no tomorrow as I was about to fall onto some big trees. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But instead of feeling branches ripping into me...they were carrying me? I did a double take and I screamed even louder. Ahhhh! The tree is abducting me! It wants to carry me to its mouth and eat me whole! The branches kept moving me downward softly. Oh no! Even worse it's an evil tree trying to act all nice and then Bam! It eats me. Oh no you are not going to eat me today tree! I am too young to die. I mentally switched from 'scared like crazy Esme mode' into 'awesome ninja Esme mode' and started kicking and punching the branches until it let me go and I landed softly on the ground about a foot below.

"Ha! You aren't going to eat me now you evil tree" I shouted at the tree, "You know what I have that you don't!?" I asked and didn't let it respond, "… Legs!"

I wasted no time and scrammed like a lil bunny at the sight of danger. I ran and ran and ran.

But the bad thing is I'm not athletic person so I was on the ground panting like crazy about one minute later.

'This is no time to be lazy Esme!' I thought to myself as I got up quickly and started to dash out of the creepy forest with my eyes closed as to not see the evil Esme eating trees. But before I could go any further I bumped into a hard chest. Oopsie!

I opened my eyes quickly and I quickly closed them back at the sight in front of me. Ohh my gosh I'm dreaming I'm dreaming! This gotta be a dream!

"What are you fucking doing?" A deep and angry voice shouted in my ears.

"Eeek," I screeched opening my eyes and walking back a few steps, "Sorry!"

"You better be sorry you fucking bitch!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

Not sure why I'm apologizing like crazy and begging? Well let's just say you don't want to be sacrificed to a freaking evil god! Because right in front of me is the silver haired, purple eyed, the one and only crazy Akatsuki member….Hidan!

Yeah, BE scared!

"Now, before I sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama, tell me why in the fucking world you were running like a crazy bitch." Hidan ordered with blazing eyes.

"Now now Hidan, instead of wasting precious blood on your so called god, can't I just sell her instead?" A voice boomed as I saw Kakuzu emerge from some trees.

"Shut up Kakusu, I found her first!" Hidan said shouting back at the five hearted, weird eye looking Akatsuki member, "Now answer me little girl,"

Gulp!

"Ummm, I-I was being chased by evil trees that wanted to eat me," I squeaked quietly, "Please don't kill me."

"Ah!" I screamed as Hidan suddenly lifted me up choking me.

"Do you fucking think I am stupid you liar!" Hidan barked out.

Eeeek!

"I-I wasn't lying," I coughed out trying to take his hands off my neck.

I was thrown onto the ground roughly as Hidan took out his three pointed scythe, "Shut up you liar and prepare to die!"

He swung his scythe towards me and I screamed closing my eyes.

"The fuck!" Hidan cursed.

I opened my eyes wide as I saw…a big fat tree infront of me!

The tree! It protected me!

"Tree…" I whispered as it disappeared back into the ground.

"Shit! Don't tell me its her!" Hidan cursed looking back at Kakuzu.

"I don't know, I wasn't there! Leader told you the details of this mission," Kakuzu said walking in front of me and towering over me observantly.

"I wasn't paying attention dammit," Hidan explained, " I just remember hearing that she could manipulate one of the four elements. And wood is part of the earth element isn't it?"

"Then let's take her back…or we could just sell her and tell leader we didn't find her." Kakuzu offered.

"Shut up and let's take her back. I am not going to get in fucking trouble again because of you idiot." Hidan said coming over to my shivering form and throwing me over his shoulder.

I stayed silent the whole time. One, because I didn't want no S class criminal changing his mind and try to kill me again. And two, because I was still shocked that a big fat tree had just saved my life back there.

* * *

**Ok so you guys might have noticed that i skipped scroll number 3...No worries it will be in chapter 5, i just wanted to put this one up first :)**

**Sorry it took me some time to update, promise ill try to update sooner!**

**And keep reviewing please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am guilty of being innocent of owning Naruto. Ehh i still get confused so..just in case: I do not own Naruto! **

**Chapter 5: Scroll of dimensions 3: Fire**

**Sage's pov**

'Interesting' I thought as I quietly observed the red scroll. Esme has just found these four scrolls in the Naruto section of the library. They were obviously some fake scrolls up for display.

"They look too authentic." Alexia commented holding a white scroll closely for inspection.

"Ha! Authentic my butt! They just want to make them seem real for the fans" I snorted.

"Let's just continue reading," Alexia said rolling her eyes.

We all nodded.

_Fire dimension technique _

_A forbidden scroll_

_Meant for the walkers of the earth_._ Allows the users to walk through dimensions and bestows the control of fire._

_Once read, you cannot revert._

_A blessing for them._

_A curse for others._

A curse for others? How would it be a blessing and a curse at the same time? This is stupid. I was just about to put the scroll down when out of the sudden I had the most strangest urge to keep reading it. As if the scroll was pulling me, begging me to read it.

_Fire, believed to be the blazing force within the soul._

_Could furthermore come about death if used faultily._

_A smoldering element that has the face of the sun._

_It is light and it is warmth, it is stubborn and it is dangerous._

_Fire doesn't know fear or doubt, but neither mercy nor shame._

_A great weapon, but also a double edged sword._

_It will fight for you. But it will not stop once it is freed._

_It will tear down anything that stands in its path, until it achieves its purpose._

This doesn't sound like a scroll a company will make. Even though I don't want to agree with alexia…It does sound real.

_The walking of the earth_

_Shall be used with care._

_For if not it will destroy._

_It could mend these broken barriers_

_Or annihilate those who live_

A smile was playing around my face. If this scroll was real. If this world is crazy and somehow this scroll is real. That would mean…I will be bestowed the ability to control fire…

_Fire will follow those who lay eyes upon this forbidden scroll._

_But_

_When used in the wrong hands_

_When the soul and heart is tainted_

_It can be used against them_

_It will taunt them_

_And if they do not run away fast enough_

_It will burn them_

_Encage them_

_And destroy them_

_Im starting to like fire already!_

_Fire is feared and fire is impulsive, but when used with might, in the right hands, it will give wings of courage, compassion, and devotion._

_Whoever that gets hold of this scroll_

_Whosever's heart is clean and pure_

_Will walk towards its enemy with pride and dignity_

_And destroy his foe_

_Fire will represent their dreams_

_It will not only mean their commitment_

_but their realization._

_To battle the enemies shall be their goal_

_Those who read these scrolls shall choose._

_The destiny of all who live._

I let out a scream as pain spread throughout my body. I was burning alive! I felt as if flames were licking my skin, charring it. It is so hot I can barely breathe. Smoke rushed into my lungs and I coughed. My body couldn't take any longer before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I opened my eyes to see the grass around me charred black. I was in the middle of a burned down forest. The smell of burned wood filled my nostrils. I stood up shaking dirt of my pants. How in the fucking world am I in the middle of a forest! The only explanation for this and the burned down trees is that…the scroll WAS real. Meaning I'm in a different dimension AND meaning I have the control of fire.

Well I could live like this! I chuckled.

The only thing that's left is to look for my friends and see if they are okay. Knowing some of them "cough, cough" Esme, is probably screaming around crazily.

I trudged through the woods unhappily. It has been at least one hour and I still have not seen sign of civilization. Great! How in the world am I going to find them when I'm in the middle of an unfamiliar dimension?

The last rays of sunlight shone through the thick foliage. I better set camp now and make a fire if I don't want to be stuck in the forest without light.

I picked as many broken branches as I could and laid them on the floor. Okay now I wish I had taken those survival classes last year. How in the world am I going to build a fire?! Grr! This is getting more irritating than I thought. Wait! If I can control fire then I can build a fire right?! I mentally faced palmed myself. Why didn't I think of that sooner?

Ok so how do I start? Hmmm…hmmmm….hmmm….

I stared at the branches intently. Burn!

Nothing happened. Ok, umm, concentrate! Out of the sudden I felt a burning sensation all over my body and Boom! The branches caught on fire. A smirk played on my lips as the fire burned in front of me.

Now this is going to much, much fun.

* * *

**Okay i am very sorry for the late upload...mmm i really dont have any excuse...but its here! thats the good news lol ^-^ ...Please keep reviewing! it encourages me to keep writing! :) These first chapters have been just an introduction to the story, soon the whole plot will be put in motion ;)...muahahahaha!**


End file.
